The overall goal of Core B is to provide research, training and collaborative support for Projects 1, 2, and 3 of the ICIDR African Malaria Vectors. Core B is currently supported by the Population Ecology and Ecosystem Science Department (PEESD) and Behavioral and Chemical Ecology Department (BCED). The Heads of these two departments will also serve as the Core Leaders. Core B has 3 specific aims: 1) to provide ecological research support for the ICIDR projects: Larval Ecology, Behavior, and Vector Competence, 2) to provide training support for ICIDR team members and visiting national and international collaborators, and 3) to provide linkages with an international network of insect ecologists and to assist with publication of papers and presentations of reach results. Some of the technical inputs that Core B will provide to projects include, assistance with data management and statistical analysis, assistance and training in the use of Geographic Information Systems (GIS) and remote sensing (RS), and the development and application of ecological models. Core B resources will be divided according to: 50% Project 1-Larval Ecology, 25% Project 2-Behavior, and 25% Project 3- Vector Competence. The Core Leaders and staff have extensive international linkages to well recognized insect and systems ecologists. Many of these notable insect ecologists are already helping ICIPE with other programs in Kenya and throughout Africa. The ICIDR project will benefit from these professional contacts and we anticipate that this will have a major impact on the quality of the science.